psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomira
Opis Tomira jest szesnastoletnią młodą suczką rasy Saarlooswolfdog/Wilczak Saarloosa. Jest młodszą siostrą Tomisy i żoną Arda. W Psim Patrolu można powiedzieć, iż jest zielarką. To także mama Miry. Wygląd Tomira ma białą łatkę na pyszczku, jasnobeżową na głowie. Później jasno beżową łatę na początku klatki piersiowej, końcówkach przednich łap i tylnych. Ma kremowe końcówki tylnych łap. Prawie całe jej futro jest ciemnobeżowe. Ma rudą łatkę na końcu ogona, na barkach i dwa paski. Charakter Tomira jest spokojna, wytonowana, wrażliwa,wyrozumiała, przyjacielska, koleżeńska, tolerancyjna pomocna, ma wysoko rozwiniętą empatię. Kocha niebo, lasy, miejsca ogarnięte tajemnicą, uczucie za czymś nieznanym tęsknoty. Jest też wesoła. Lubi spędzać czas z dziewczynami: jak i tymi co lubią modę itp, te zwykłe to i to, z żartownisiami, jaki i twardzielkami. Lecz też lubi spędzać czas z chłopakami. Czasem coś sporządza z ziół. Taka jest dla piesków z Psiego Patrolu. Natomiast dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu, nie miła, wycofana, uważająca na słowa. Jednak jest bardzo spokojna, wytonowana, bardzo rzadko zdarzają jej się chwile złości. Jednak jej wadą jest to, że jest bardzo wrażliwa. Bardzo mocno kocha Mirę zawsze ją tuli, oraz opiekuńcza w stosunku do niej. Jest w stanie za nią oddać życie. Co do Arda to zawsze jest dla niego czuła, romantyczna, gotowa oddać ze niego życie. Chętnie słucha jego gry na gitarze. Mocno kocha też swoją siostrę, Tomisę jednak przeciwieństwa dwóch sióstr powodują częste nie porozumienia, a przez wrażliwość suczki często przy tym płacze. Umiejętności Dobrze biega, skacze. Jednak też i dobrze sporządza lekarstwa i przerozmaite rzeczy z ziół. Zna wszystkie nazwy ziół oraz nazw leków itp. z ziół. Do tego zna wiele użyć z ziół, oraz potrafi robić z ich różne roztwory. Dobrze tańczy Słowiańskie tańce. Rodzina * Daba- mama. * Sar- tata. * Tomisa -starsza siostra. * Ardo - mąż. * Mira - córka. Biografia Tomira urodziła się na wsi pięć minut później od Tomisy w zwykłym domu, z pochodzenia jest Słowianką. Była bardzo kochana przez rodziców i odwzajemniała uczucie. Kochała biegać po łąkach i zrywać kwiatki. Nauczyli ją przyrządzać z ziół przerozmaite rzeczy. Gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem na polance spotkała Cleo, bardzo się polubiły i zaprzyjaźniły codziennie spędzały ze sobą czas. Tam dorastała. Pewnego dnia, gdy szła puszczać wianki nad pobliską rzekę spotkała pieska rasy Kugsha o imieniu Ardo, do którego przypłynął jej wianek. Pieski zakochały się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Spędzała z nim dużo czasu. Oglądała niebo nocą, chodziła do lasu. I odwiedzali niezwykłe miejsca. Pewnej nocy gdy sobie siedzieli nad rzeką i wyznali sobie miłość, wtedy też złożyli sobie obietnicę. Gdy nad ranem wracała weszli na łąkę i nazrywała kwiatów, które nigdy nie więdną i mają nieziemski zapach, uplotła sobie z nich wianuszek na głowę, który do tej pory ma. Pewnego dnia usłyszała w lesie odgłosy i zapach psów. Już chciała biec, gdy się potknęła a oni jej pomogli. Był to Psi Patrol. Pomogła im, jeden z nich, a był to Marshall krwawił, sunia szybko nazbierała ziół i go opatrzyła. Ryder to docenił i dał jej przypinkę. Wtedy też opuściła jej dom. Zamieszkała w Zatoce Przygód. Nie długo po tym w Psim P atrolu zamieszkał też i Ardo. Dubbing * wersja angielska- Lucid Dreamer on Voice Acting Alliance * wersja polska- Paulina Lasota. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Ardo i Mirą, pieskami z Psiego Patrolu, ich przyjaciółmi. oraz spędzać czas z Cleo. # Spokój. # Harmonię. # Lasy. # Nocne niebo. # Wianuszki. # Boże Narodzenie. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Wodę. # Śnieg. # Wiaterki. # Wyjazdy. # Stroić się. # Malować się. # Współpracę. # Ognisko. # Ciepłe dni. Nie lubi # Wojen. # Strasznych rzeczy. # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Dilerów. # Niszczenia lasu. # Kłótni. # Kosmitów. # Gdy Ardo ma kłopoty. # Gdy Ardo jest smutny. # Południc. # Strzyg. # Wiji. # Gdy Mira ma kłopoty lub jest smutna. # Kiedy straszy ją siostra. Hobby # Bieganie. # Oglądanie nieba nocą. # Zielarstwo. # Pływanie. # Piłka wodna. # Piłka plażowa. # Chodzenie po górach. # Robienie wianków. # Taniec. # Zbieranie ziół. # Ogniska. Strach # Burze. # Zjawy. # Południce. # Tornada. # Kosmici. # Wije. # Zjawiska Paranormalne. # Strzygi. # Jej rodzinie może coś się stać. Ciekawostki # Jest dość rzadką rasą psa, ponieważ jest Saarlooswolfdog'iem/Wilczakiem Saarloosa. # Ona z Ardo są małżeństwem. # Potrafi zrobić wszystko z ziół. # Rzadko się złości, bardo rzadko, można powiedzieć, że prawie nigdy. # Nosi wianek na głowie. # Kwiaty, które tworzą jej wianek, nigdy nie więdną i pachną nieziemsko. # Jej przypinka jest w kształcie powiewu wiatru. # Kocha: oglądać nocne niebo, lasy, uczucie tęsknoty za czymś nieznanym. # Jest pochodzenia Słowiańskiego. # Można powiedzieć, że jest zielarką. # Zna wszystkie nazwy ziół oraz leków itp. z ziół. # Potrafi wykonać każdy roztwór z ziół. # Zna wiele użyć ziół. # Raz w życiu się poważnie zezłościła. # Jest jedną ze śliczniejszych suczek w Psim Patrolu. # Ma 67 cm wzrostu. # Jej wadą jet to, że jest bardzo wrażliwa, ale to bardzo. # Jest totalnym przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. # Jest młodsza od swojej siostry o 5 minut. # Często się kłóci z Tomisą, tylko polega to na tym, że Tomisa wrzeszczy na nią i ona płacze. # Jest młodszą siostrą Tomisy. # Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Cleo. # Bardzo podziwia Milenę za jej pasję do ważek. # Na Halloween przebrała się za rusałkę. # Ślub z Ardem wzięła w opowiadaniu ,,Pieski i Noc Świętojańska". # Razem z jej mężem mają córeczkę Mirę. # Nikt jeszcze jej nie widział bez wianka. Jedynie rodzice, ale to było bardzo krótko. # Tego samego dnia, gdy ona wzięła ślub wzięli też Kaito i Savannah. # Gdy Psi Patrol (samce) zorganizowali konkurs piękności dla suczek, zajęła ona 2 miejsce, wraz z Colette, Vivienne, Velari, Kashą, Aurorą, Roxy, Cloe, Rozalią oraz Mją. Było to największe ex equo w historii konkursów w Psim Patrolu. # Dała Cleo wianek, który obecnie tamta nosi. # Jej kwiaty w wianku mają trzy kolory:różowy, niebieski i zielony. # Jest pierwszym Wilczakiem Saarloosa na tej wiki. Galeria Tomiry Sketch-1518205455160.png 1518721910556.png|ARCYCUDNY RYSUNEK!! Narysowany przez Puppy <333 LOVE Sketch-1518980454173.png|Ardo X Tomira. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. sketch-1519735750113.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <333333333333333333333333 LOVE Tomira_standing.PNG 1520156810882.png|ARCYDZIEŁO Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1<333333333333333333 LOVE sketch-1520432380119.png 1520447800451.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!Narysowane przez Puppy<3333 LOVE Tomira by shirAz.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<3333333333333 LOVE Ardo x Tomira.jpg|ARCYDZIEŁO! Narysowane przez Martynę Lwicę Gaming! <333333333333333 LOVE sketch-1521231977064.png|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO, ARCYŚ!! Narysowany przez Julczydlo1. ��������������������LOVE 1521307148136.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! AW! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^<333333333333333 LOVE sketch-1521647615142.png|Tzw. Siostrzana ,,miłość". 1521650354019.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! ARCYŚ! Narysowane przez Puppy LOVE<3 <33333333333333 sketch-1522312914340.png Ognicho_narysowane_przez_Shiraz.png|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO!! LOFFCIAM TO!Ognisko w terenie słowiańskich piesków <33333333333333333 :33 Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<3 Oby już twe arcysie się nie psuły�� Tomira.png|OMD!! JAKIE KREATYWNE! :D LOVE!<3 ARCYDZIEŁONowy styl "Cookie Pups". Narysowane przez Zuma the girl. . A Cookie obraz z mufin i maxis'em będzie niedługo, bo się znowu psuje! Sketch-1523896734598.png|Komiks strona 1 Pups got Talent tittle card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania ,,Pieski i pokaz talentów" Tomira_in_nixie_outfit.PNG|Tomira w stroju rusałki na Halloween. Tomira i Ardo.png|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO! ARCYŚ! LOFFCIAM TO!<333333333 NARYSOWANE PRZEZ Julczydlo1 z okazji Wielkanocy<33333333333333333 Sisters_no_matter_what_page_2.jpg|Komiks strona 2 Sisters_no_matter_what_page_3.jpg|Komiks Strona 3 Sisters_no_matter_what_page_4.PNG|Komiks strona 4 Tomira_and_her_bust.JPG|ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO! BRAK MI SŁÓW KOCHAM :3 <33 Narysowane przez ^^ToyFeddy^^1 041ACC52-6818-4793-99C5-71A312973FF8.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 14 Odpoczynek przy kominku Tomira X Ardo Valentines Day Special 2019.JPG|AWW! Arcycudaśne arcydzieło <3333 Kocham <3 Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Untitled282.png|OMG! OMD!! BRAK SŁÓW�� ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO KOCHAM������ Narysowane przez Wafel❤️ CD27568E-FA24-448D-9A7A-685BC805578F.png Untitled344.png|OMG! OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO ARCYDZIEŁ <33 :3 Kocham :3 Narysowane przez Wafel <33 Tomira on glade of flowers December Challenge 2 Day 2 Flowers.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 2 Kwiatki For Chye.png|Jejuśku jaki arcyś �� �� �� Kocham go całym sercem ❤️ ❤️ Cudo❤️ Narysowane przez Wolfix123 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Wilczak Saarloosa Kategoria:Wilczaki Saarloosa Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Słowiańska suczka Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Saarlooswolfdog Kategoria:Saarlooswolgdogi Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Pieski Słowiańskie Kategoria:Słowiański piesek Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Młodsza siostra Kategoria:Młodsze siostry Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Wilczak Kategoria:Wilczaki Kategoria:Najmłodsza z miotu Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Żona Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Mamusie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu